Shekon bording school
by XRyuraX
Summary: When Kira went to give her sister her bag that she left in the car, she did not think she would become a witch and the maid too three demons and two human men. Kira fights to stay safe while serving them, learning to control her powers and survive high school. Not to mention falling in love and becoming the center of a love triangle. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is Shekon Boarding School!" said Kira as she looked up at the huge gothic looking school which her sister went to.

"Yes, well I will see you all soon. Love you" said Ruby as she got of the car. She walked towards the school as they started to drive away. Kira stopped her parents as she saw that her sister had left one of her bags.

She got out of the car and ran towards her sister. "RUBY" she shouted and her sister turned to her. "You forgot your bag"

"Thank you Kira" she said and took the bag. She then hugged her sister and went into the main building. Kira turned and went to walk the long walk back to her parents at the gates.

She stopped and turned to the large church to her right. It called to her and she walked to it unaware of a figure watching her. She opened the oak doors and walked in. The place was huge. To her right was the alter with two door at each side. There wasn't many benchers and to the left was another door that looked like it led to the second floor.

She walked over to the benches and ran her fingers over them. She walked to the alter unaware of eyes watching her. She stopped in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary and touched its face.

 _Suddenly she was still in the church but there was screaming and heat. She spun around and gasped. There where people running around screaming, some bleeding heavily and body's littered the floor. She heard a scream and looked at her left._

 _"How dare you! I brought you all back to life, you serve me!" hissed a women. She had long black hair that went to her waist and her glaring eyes where a deep emerald green. She wore a black corset dress where the skirt flared out and was floor length. She wore black silk gloves that went to her elbows. She wore clothes from the Victorian era._

 _"You think we would listen to wench, you should know better when dealing with demons bitch" hissed a male voice. Kira looked at him and gasped. The male had long teal blue hair that was tied in a thick braid that went to his knees and bangs that framed his tan face. His eyes where the colour of blood with black slit pupils. His lips pulled back baring sharp fang and his ears where pointed, somewhat like a pixies. He wore very odd clothing with blue armour that covered most of him with what looked like dragon claws covering his shoulders._

 _A male standing to the women's left side cleared his throat and the other male looked at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at the women gain. "Fine demon's and two idiot human's, better" he said and the male glared at him. This lad had long black hair in a braid past his waist with bangs framing his tan face and cobalt blue eyes. He also had a four pointed star on his forehead._

 _"You really think you can kill me, I created you" the women hissed and they laughed. Yet another male grabbed the women and held her arms behind her back. This male had very dark brown hair also in a braid past his waist though he had two thin bangs. He also had eyes, teeth and ears like the first male. The first male then walked in front of her and lifted head up by her chin._

 _"We are going to enjoy tearing you apart wench" he said smirking and dug his hand into the girls gut. The girl screamed while the group of males laughed._

* * *

When Kira woke she found herself on the floor where she was just standing, was that all just a dream! She shook her head and stood up. She went to walk towards the door but froze when she heard a growl. She turned towards the noise and couldn't move out of shock. Not far away from her seemed to be some sort of girl but she looked like a wild animal. Her hair was messed and crazed, her eyes black and also crazed. The girl also had 7' claw like nails and her clothing was dirty and ripped.

Kira screamed when it leapt at her with an inhuman scream of it's own. She was then dragged out of the way and pulled towards the door that led to the upstairs. The women who had a hold of her arm was about sixty, yet she moved as if she was twenty. They ran up a set of stairs and down a corridor. They then burst into a room and she stopped.

"We should be safe here" said the women. Kira looked at her and she looked back. The women had long grey hair to her mid back and wise light brown eyes. She wore a shirt and a long skirt. Kira jumped when she heard the creature scream and faced the door. It stood there trying to get in but something seemed to be keeping it from doing so. "It can't get in here, the room is spelled"

"What is it?" asked Kira not taking her eyes off the creature. It tilted its head to the side and sank to the floor, not taking its eyes off of her. It seemed to be examining her.

"It's a ghost filled with rage or sorrow or a number of things. When a person dies a horrible, painful or undeserving death the ghost stays on earth with negative emotions and if they keep these feelings they become this, a creature relaying on instinct" said the women.

The creature then howled and held its hand out to Kira. It whimpered and tried to get to her. "The one, one of the few, so powerful. The one, the one" it said and Kira felt sadness fill her. She crawled to the door and it held its hand out to her again. Kira sighed and took a hold of its hand.

A white light eloped the creature and when it disappeared there stood a girl the age of seventeen. She had brown hair that went to her mid-back and dark brown eyes. She wore a green dress that went to the floor. "I was wearing it when I died, thank you for helping me. I am forever in you debt" said the girl.

"That is amazing!" said the women as she stood next to Kira.

"Its nothing compared to the things she can do, she is one of the few. The most powerful witch I have ever met" said the girl and the women looked at Kira.

"Wait, what? Am not a witch, I think I would know if I was" she said and the girl laughed.

"Then how did you turn me back into me?" the girl asked. "The few are the original witches, the first witches and you are a descendent of the few. You have power that people will want and if you can't control it, it will kill you"

"I knew a descendent of the few once, a very powerful women" said the old women.

"Okay so say I am a witch, does that mean that what I saw was real?" asked Kira and they both looked at her confused. She then told them what she had saw and the girl frowned.

"Yes that was real, I was there. It's where I died. In 1859 this place became a boarding school, this church was turned into girls dorms. I started the school in 1870 and with me was two girls who were both descendants of the few. They were close friends and practised Wicca but made sure no one found out except for those in the coven we started" said the girl and Kira nodded. "Everything was fine until Katrina started to be courted by John who was also a descendent too and Elizabeth grew jealous and turned to the dark side. The coven grew afraid and tried to seal her powers but Katrina would not help and without her we couldn't seal her powers as she was too strong. Elizabeth flipped out and in a fit of rage brought five men back to life, two humans and three demons. The five killed most of the people and then Elizabeth when she tried to control them. To stop them from killing anyone else Katrina cast a spell that meant they could not leave this church"

"Wait, so does that mean that they are still here?" asked Kira.

"Yes they are, my grandmother reopened this school in 1899 and found them here. It's the reason that this place is off limits to the students and they can get expelled for trying to come here. We bring the food three times a day. My name is Layla McRobbie by the way, head teacher of this school" said the old women.

"Am Kira Browing" said Kira and women nodded.

"Ruby's elder sister" said Layla and Kira nodded.

"My names Amelia" said the girl and they smiled at her.

"Is it safe to go, my parents will be worried" said Kira and Layla nodded. She walked out of the room with Kira following. They got to the ground floor and went to the door.

"Oi old Onna, who's the bitch?" asked a voice and Kira looked up at the balcony. It was the lad with the cobalt eyes. They glared at him and Layla pushed Kira towards the door. She walked backwards and into someone's chest. She looked up and saw that it was the brown haired male. He raised a brow and she tried to get away but he grabbed her arm.

"She is no concern of yours" said Layla glared at the male and he tutted.

"She knows we are here so she needs to be dealt with and besides, we haven't had fun in a long time" said another voice. It was the teal haired male.

"Don't fucking touch her" hissed Amelia glaring at him and he laughed. "I don't know what you're laughing at, I mean you can't kill something that is already dead!"

"A ghost" said the blue eyed male.

"Nooo" she said sarcastically and he glared at her. Kira let out a yelp as she was shoved towards the blue haired demon. He looked her up and down and went to grab her hair. He stopped hearing a growl and looked to the side. He growled and the creature looked at him before looking back at Kira.

"The one, give me your power" it hissed and went for her. The male pulled her out the way before it got her and pushed her behind him while glaring at the creature. It went for him but he grabbed its neck and before he realised what was happening, Kira grabbed the creature making it be eloped by a white light. When it went, there stood a male. He said thank you then vanished.

"What are you?" asked the demon.

"She's one of the few" said Layla and he looked at her. He then looked back at Kira and ran his eyes over her body.

"A witch, what is your name Onna?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Kira" she replied and he nodded.

"Ryura, that's Bankotsu with the blue eyes and the other is my cousin, Hiten. My brother Kyora and Jakotsu are around somewhere. From now on you are our bitch that will wait on us, you will do whatever we want or you die" he said and she laughed. He glared at her and grabbed her neck. She rolled her eyes and he threw her across the church. She grunted as she hit the floor and was then dragged up by hair.

"So its me being your slave or die" she said raising a brow.

"So you are smart" he said and she glared at him again.

"Fine" she hissed and he smirked.

"Good and to make sure you don't leave the 'school ground's' without any of our permission" he said and spun her around. He pinned her hands above her head and she felt someone lift her shirt up. She screamed when she felt four claws claw her entire back. "This scar means you cannot go out of the school gates without one of us giving you permission to do so"

He then let her go and she fell to the floor. He back burned and tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. She glared up at him as he smirked down at her and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira looked at her uniform and sighed. She wore a black short sleeved button up shirt with a teal blue silk tie and a black pleated skirt that flared out and went to her mid-thighs. Her black long sleeved blazer had a teal blue stripe running around the hem of the blazer and on her feet she wore black and teal blue converse high tops. To complete her uniform she wore black suspenders that cut off over her knees.

Kira wore her blond hair up in two high ponies and her bangs framed her pale face. Dark blue eyes looked at her uniform and sighed. The teal blue tie she wore signalled that she was now head girl of the school. The lower school which where years 7-9 wore a white shirt with a red tie and white skirt/pants and white blazer with a stripe of red outlining the blazer. The middle school which where year 10-11 wore a grey shirt with a black tie and a grey skirt/pants and there blazer was grey with a black outline. The upper school which was years 12 and 13 wore the same as Kira except there tie's and stripe was white. It was a good thing that the last head girl had changed school's last term.

Kira sighed and made her way to the school kitchen to start her new duties of keeping five hormonal psycho men happy. "Hello Kira, did you sleep okay?" asked Mrs King who was the food tech teacher and was also a witch like most of the teachers in the school. She would be helping her with the potion side of being a witch, as well as helping her keep them fed. She cooked the food that they ate and Kira would serve them it.

"It was okay" she replied and the elder women smiled. She pulled the little table with the food on to them and grabbed two tea pots and a jug. Kira took the table and they made their way to the church through the back entrance. The one that was hidden and Layla had told Kira that there was spells all around the church that would tell them if someone was going to the church that shouldn't be.

When they got there Kira took the first tray, a mug and one of the tea pots and went to the first room. She knocked and waited a few seconds. The door opened and Ryura looked down at her smirking. "Nice" he laughed and she glared at him. He opened the door wider and she walked in the room putting the things on the table. She took the lid of the top of the tray and poured the coffee into the mug.

"Enjoy" she said and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Only two left, Mrs King was going to do Jakotsu and Kyora for today until she got settled. She then grabbed the next tray and the jug of orange juice and went to the next room. She knocked and waited.

"Come in" called Bankotsu and she went into his room. She put the stuff on his table and repeated the same thing she did with Ryura except Bankotsu had juice. She turned around and blushed slightly. Bankotsu stood there in nothing but a towel. "Like what you see"

"No" replied Kira and she went to walk out but Bankotsu grabbed her arm. She yelped as he pulled her arm and she fell back into his chest. He rapped his bare arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"I think you do" he laughed and attached his lips to her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to get out of his arms when one ran down her leg and up under her skirt. He chuckled and pulled her hair so her head tilted back. "You know, it's been a long time since I have had any ass"

"LET ME GO" she shouted and he laughed. He spun her around and picked her up. She struggled and he laughed, pinning her to his bed. He kissed her neck and pushed her skirt up, then went to pull her panties off.

"Bankotsu" hissed Hiten and Bankotsu looked over his shoulder. Hiten glared at him and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He pulled back and let her go. Kira then got off the bed as fast as she could and went to the door.

"See you later Kira-chan" Bankotsu laughed as she ran out the room. She leaned her back on the wall and tried to calm her breathing. She straightened as Hiten walked out and shut the door. She looked at him and he went to go back to his room.

"Thank you" she said and he stopped. He looked at her over his shoulder and she looked up at him.

"I only did it because I want my food" he said and started walking back to his room.

"But still thank you" she said and he smirked. "I'll bring it right away"

"Be sure you do" he said and he went back to his room. Kira went back to the tray and got Hiten's tray along with the pot of tea. She walked to his room and knocked. She walked in and put his stuff down on his desk. She looked to him and tilted her head.

"You do realise what your reading don't you?" she asked and he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Not really since it's in English but am using it to learn English though it doesn't seem to be going well" he said and she giggled. He looked at her and raised a brow. "You find this amusing"

"Your reading a bible, no wonder you can't learn it. The English in that bible is old English, no one uses it anymore" she said and he blinked. He then frowned and put the book down. "If you want I could get you a better one, maybe one that even teaches you English"

"Yes, do that" he replied and she nodded.

"As you wish Hiten-sama" she said and he looked at her. He humped and went over to his breakfast. He ate it while she poured him a cup of tea then she bowed. "I have to go now, I will get you those books for lunch"

He nodded and she walked out. Hiten looked to the closed door and his brow furrowed. That girl was something different. He shook his head and went back to his food. Kira shook her head slightly and walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kira-chan, won't you sit with us for lunch" asked Sora and Kira smiled at the girl sadly.

"Am sorry Sora but I have head girl duties of a lunch, maybe another time when I have free time" replied Kira and she nodded. She waved to her and went over to her friends. Kira sighed and went to her locker putting in the books she didn't need and taking out the books she had gotten for Hiten. She walked towards the kitchen and thought over how the morning had gone.

She had made a friend in Sora who was a nice girl but she had also apparently made an enemy of Misuki and her two little followers. She is mad at Kira for becoming head girl when she wanted it and deserved it more than her. She told Kira that she was going to make her regret it. That just made Kira roll her eyes, what could be worse than a pervert Bankotsu and an obnoxious Ryura. Oh yeah, nothing especially not some spoilt little brat.

Kira said hello to Mrs King and put the last of the food on the table and they walked to the church. Kira put the books down next to Hiten's food and picked up Ryura's. She walked up the stairs and went to his room, knocking on the door. She walked in when she heard his come in and walked over to his desk. She put down his new food and drink and picked up the tray from earlier. She went to walk out the door but Ryura put an arm on the wall in front of her. She stopped and looked at him. "Yes Ryura-sama?" she asked and he leant in to her. She blinked when he sniffed her and pulled back.

"I smell Bankotsu all over you" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"You might want to tell him to keep his hands to himself then" she hissed and pushed past the demon. She stopped when he called out to her. "Yes Ryura-sama"

"When you finish classes I want you here, this whole place needs a good clean" he said and she turned to him.

"The whole church!" she exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"Not the whole church you foolish girl, just the down stairs, our rooms and bathrooms and the living area and have it done by tonight, Oh and you will be doing it in something that I will leave down stairs for you or there will be a price to pay" he said and turned around. He walked back to his room and she held her middle finger up to his back.

She huffed and went to get Bankotsu's food. She was now in a really bad mood, who did he think he was, the king of the world or something. She banged on Bankotsu's door and walked in without waiting to be invited in. "Touch me and you lose your balls" she hissed as she put down his food and grabbed his old stuff. She then stormed out of his room and slammed the door leaving a shocked Bankotsu in her wake.

She put Bankotsu's empty try down and grabbed Hiten's, along with the books. At least this made her happier. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. She walked in when he told her to come in and she put his food down. "Here these should help" she said and held them out to him. He nodded and took them from her, looking over them. "I could help you if you want?"

"You can speak English?" he asked and she smiled.

"I was born there, my parents moved over here when I was nine" she said and he nodded. "I can also speak Chinese, Spanish and French"

"That's a lot of languages" he replied and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I just have a knack for them. I mean now I have to study Latin so that should be fun. Along with a whole lot of other witch stuff" she said and sighed. She rubbed her temples and groaned. "So much work"

She glared at Hiten as he laughed and he looked at her. "I would rather have work to do then be stuck here with nothing to do for centuries" he said and she thought. She then smiled at him and he was taking back by this.

"You could always help me clean while I teach you if you want!" she said walking to the door, giggling as she heard he scoff.

"I don't think so" he replied, watching as she turned to him.

"Hey can't blame a girl for trying, see you later Hiten-sama" she said and left. He shook his head before looking at one of the books she had brought him.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" she hissed glaring down at the short maid outfit laid out before her. As if this wasn't bad enough, now he wanted her to wear this as she cleaned the whole place. Oh how she wished she could kill the smug demon. She grabbed the offending clothing and went into a room to get changed.

She walked out of the room after she changed trying to pull the skirt down but not having any luck. She heard a whistle and groaned as she turned to see Bankotsu leaning against the wall. "Nice and I thought your school skirt was short, this is so much better" he said and pushed off of the wall, walking over to her. She walked backwords glaring at him.

"This is all your fault, stay away from me" she hissed making him laugh. She gulped as he trapped her against the wall with his arms on each side of her. She shivered as he ran his gaze over her.

"Yum" he hissed in her ear, grabbing her leg and pinning her thigh to his hip. She tried to push him off but he laughed and pinned her hands above her head in one of his hands. She trembled in fear, knowing he was too strong for her to fight back. "Why so scared, this won't hurt, much"

She let out a whimper as he pressed his lips to hers harshly and ground into her. She could feel his erection press against her core and shivered. He chuckled against her lips as he bit down roughly on her bottom lip. "Am guessing where a virgin then, I mean you act like one" he hissed as he ran his lips over his neck. Tears ran down her cheeks, where was everyone?

Bankotsu chuckled again and licked the tear away. "I like the fact I will be your first, virgins are the best I think" he said and let her hands fall as he ran his hand over her bare thigh. He kissed her again and moved her panties to the side, before running his fingers over her slit. She gasped at the feeling and he pressed two fingers inside her. She closed her eyes, praying for someone to help her.

Her eyes flew open as he was suddenly pulled off of her, her sliding down the wall as her knees gave out. She looked up hearing a growl that made her shiver. Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest not liking being interrupted. Her blue eyes hit furious crimson eyes, though not the crimson eyes she longed to see.

Ryura looked from her to Bankotsu who raised a brow. "What was that all about?" he asked and Ryura pushed him up against the wall.

"Did I say you could have her first" he hissed and Bankotsu gulped slightly. He could tell Ryura was really pissed off.

"I didn't realise" he replied and Ryura huffed.

"Well now you do, do not touch her until then" he hissed making her confused. What where they talking about? Ryura let Bankotsu go and Bankotsu rolled his shoulders.

"As you wish" he replied and they both then looked at her.

"Go and clean yourself up" hissed Ryura looking at her in disgust. She nodded and ran past them, wanting to get far away from them as possible.

She ran too one of the bathrooms and slid down the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried. Sobs rocked her body as the reality of what had happened hit her, if not for Ryura Bankotsu would have raped her.

She jumped and screamed, scrambling backwords as a hand fell on her shoulder. Hiten held his hands up to show he was not going to hurt her in surprise. His eyes widened as she threw herself at him and held onto him as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

After she had calmed down he pulled back to look at her, her lip was swollen and bruised. "What happened to have you so frightened Kira?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

She looked up at him as she trembled. "Bankotsu" she said and then looked away, not wanting him to look her the way Ryura had. As if she was a whore, a disgrace. She couldn't deal with that, Hiten had been the only one of them to be nice to her. If she lost his friendship she wouldn't have anyone in this church on her side.

Hiten growled and made him look at her, his eyes glowing as anger radiated off of him. "Did he" he went to say and she shook her head.

"He nearly but Ryura stopped him" she said quietly. Hiten nodded and picked her up. She watched him as he walked down the stairs and walked to the door. Mrs King looked up and her eyes widened seeing the girl in his arms. She ran to them and he put her down.

"Kira, are you okay?" asked the older women concerned for the young women.

"Take her to her room" said Hiten and they looked at him in shock.

"But I have to" Kira went to say and he gave her a look that made her go quite.

"You're excused for today, go" he said and she nodded. She threw her arms around his neck, his eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you" she whispered against his neck and let go. He nodded and she walked out of the church with Mrs King. The older women seeing if she was okay. Hiten sighed and then growled, his eyes glowing red again as he spun around.


	4. Chapter 4

Bankotsu looked up as Hiten walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Just come in why don't you" he said as he got up from the bed. "Now what has you so worked up?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened as Hiten punched him in the face, him stumbling back. Falling onto the bed from the force of the hit. His eyes widened again as the demon pinned him to the bed, trying to get the demon off but couldn't. "Hiten what the hell, get off of me" Bankotsu hissed squirming under the elder.

Hiten wrapped a hand around Bankotsu's neck, his longed claws digging into his neck drawing blood, making him go still in fear. "Let's see how you like being taken advantaged of" hissed Hiten in a deep rough voice. His eyes had gone fully crimson, his pupils an electric green and his fangs lengthened. Bankotsu used all his strength to try and get the furious demon off of him, scared as Hiten's demon had come to the surface.

Ryura looked up from the book he was reading as a scream tore through the church. "Was that Bankotsu?" asked Kyora looking to his brother. Jakotsu had dropped his cup in shock when the scream had been heard. They both looked to the cross dresser and Jakotsu gulped, not liking the sound at all.

"Yes" said Jakotsu softly scared for his leader.

Ryura raised a brow confused. "Now what could he have possible done for Hiten to hurt him so?" asked Ryura tilting his head to the side. He thought it over and shrugged going back to his book.

Jakotsu looked up as Kyora ran his hands over his shoulders to calm his lover. "He will be fine" he said and Jakotsu shook his head.

"I have never heard Bankotsu scream like that before"

* * *

Kira gulped as she walked through the church doors, wanting to get this over with so she could get out of there. She walked up the stairs with Ryura's food and froze in fear seeing Bankotsu. She then realised something was wrong. He was leaning against the wall, his face scrunched up in pain. He stood up straight, trying to not show the pain when he saw her. "What you looking at" he hissed, his black eye shining in the light.

He spun around and walked to his room, slower than normal and with a limp. She shrugged and walked to Ryura's room before his food got cold. She didn't want there to be another thing for him to moan at her for. She knocked and walked in when he called for her to do so. He looked up as she brought him his food. "Put it on the small table over there" he said surprising her. Normally he had her place it on the big oak desk. She went to leave but stopped as he grabbed her wrist. "Did I say to leave?"

"No" she said softly and he pulled hard on her hair, making her cry out.

"No what" he hissed.

"No Ryura-sama" she said and he let go of her hair. She felt fear creep up her spine as he circled her like a cat circling a mouse.

"Did I say you could leave last night?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"No but" she said and he glared making her silent.

"I told you to clean yourself up not leave, your directly ignored my order" he hissed and she shrank back. "And you also did not clean this place up like I told you too, another order you ignored"

"Am sorry but" she said and cried out as he yanked on her hair again.

"No more fucking but's, you do as I fucking tell you. Do you understand" he hissed and she nodded. He pulled harder on her hair. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Ryura-sama" she whimpered. He scoffed and loosened his grip on her hair.

"Good girl, now for your punishment" he said and her eyes widened. He smirked seeing the fear in her eyes and he pulled her over to the desk. He stood behind her, his breath brushing against her neck. "Lean over the desk"

Fear gripped her, not allowing her to move. The memory of last night coming back to her. She heard him growl and she cried out as he shoved her down against the desk. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and clenched her thighs together in fear. She heard Ryura chuckle and run a hand down her side as he leaned down to her ear.

"Me fucking you wouldn't be a punishment it would be a pleasure you stupid girl" he hissed making her relax her thighs. She went ridged again and he lifted her skirt up and pushed it up against her hips. Her eyes widened in fear as he pulled down the cotton panties she wore. "Put your hands above your head, if you move them I will add more to your punishment"

Shakily she put her hands above her head. She waited for whatever to come and her brows furrowed as she heard him move away from her. She waited and after a minuet became confused. Was this her punishment? She put her forehead against the wood of the desk, relaxing.

She heard it slicing through the air before it hit her. She screamed in pain, her back arching in pain as the belt hit the middle of her bottom. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her hands automatically went to try and soothe her raw bottom. Her wrists where caught in a harsh grip before she could do so. He slammed her wrists down before her head, the pain not as much as the one below her waist.

"I told you not to move your hands" he hissed next to her ear. She cried and shook.

"Please am sorry" she sobbed, remembering what he had told her would happen if she moved her hands.

"I told you what would happen if you moved your hands" he hissed cruelly against her ear. She shook her head begging. He scoffed. "Three extra, maybe that will make sure you never go against me again"

He moved behind her again and she sobbed, her body shaking at the pain and fear. "Now it's seven, if you move your hands again it will go to ten" he said and she clenched her fists. The second came at the top of her left leg, just under her bottom. Her body flinched and she screamed again but kept her arms where they were. Each lash made her scream, the places he hit twice hurting the most, her keeping her arms where they where.

The last lash hit the same place as the first and she slumped against the desk. The pain was the worst thing she had ever felt. She sobbed against the desk, hearing him stand behind her. She flinched in pain as his hands ran down her hips to her ankles and then pull up her panties, she hissed in pain at the feeling. He then pulled her skirt back down and ran his hand through her hair.

"Stand" he said and with shaky legs she stood, her whimpering in pain. He looked at her and she tried to wipe her eyes. "You ever disobey me again and it will be worse, do you understand"

"Yes Ryura-sama" she said softly in pain.

"Good" he said and his look softened confusing her. "Go lie on the bed on your stomach"

Knowing she would get more if she disobeyed, she limped over to the bed and did as he said. She was glad, knowing if she had to stand any longer she would have collapsed to the floor. She felt the bed dip as he joined her on the bed. "Do you understand why I have to punish you?" he asked softly as he ran his claws through her hair in a soothing manner. She bit her lip and looked at him. "To keep you obedient, if I didn't punish you when you do something disobedient then you would keep doing it and I can't have that. I need you to do everything I tell you too"

He sighed and ran his thumb across her cheek. "However, I will occasionally reward you" he said and she looked at him confused. He smirked and then sat up to check her legs. "You won't be able to sit properly for at least a day, maybe two. Also we will be having our lunch in the common room"

"Yes Ryura-sama" she said softly, closing her eyes to stop herself from crying again. She felt him get up and looked to the side to see him sit down to eat. He looked at her feeling her gaze on him.

"You can leave now, you have things to do" he said and went back to eating.

* * *

Kira hissed and leaned against the wall in pain. It hurt to walk, never mind to carry food also. She used her shoulder to bang against the door she wished she didn't need to enter. She heard a gruff voice and walked in. Bankotsu sat up slightly from the bed and glared at her. "Are you deaf, I said fuck off you stupid bitch" he hissed. She gasped as pain ran up her body and she dropped the food. "You fucking idiot"

She shook her head trying to get rid of the black spots and fell to the floor as darkness took over. Bankotsu sat up and groaned. He got up and limped over to her. "Kira" he said nudging her. "Fuck"

He picked her up, wincing in pain. He grit his teeth as he limped slowly to the bed and laid her down, shaking his head before going out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. He went and knocked on the door, it swinging open. "What the fuck do you want" hissed Hiten glaring at him.

"First of all it wasn't me" he said and then turned towards his own room, looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what"

Hiten rolled his eyes and followed Bankotsu to his room. He walked in and watched as Bankotsu shut the door. "I didn't think you would want more" hissed Hiten making Bankotsu glare at him.

"Fuck you asshole" he replied and nodded to the bed. Hiten turned his eyes to the bed and saw Kira's prone figure passed out in the bed. He turned to Bankotsu and shoved him against the wall, growling.

"What did you do" he hissed and Bankotsu shoved him off.

"I told you it wasn't me. She came to bring my food and then just hit the floor" he said and Hiten went over to her. Bankotsu stood next to him. "You might want to see the back of her legs"

Hiten looked from him and then down at her. He pulled the cover back and gently turned her over, hearing her moan softly in pain. He lifted her skirt up softly and gasped at the black and red ugly whelps on her legs. Bankotsu next to him hissed and looked at Hiten shocked. Hiten put her skirt back and as gently as he could picked her up. "Where are you going" hissed Bankotsu following him.

Hiten walked to his room and put her down softly into his own bed, knowing she would freak out if she had woken up in Bankotsu's room. He then spun around and followed the scent he needed, Bankotsu following him still. Ryura, Kyora and Jakotsu looked up as he came in. "Good morning Hiten, oh and Bankotsu this is a surprise. I thought you wouldn't be up for a while" said Ryura and raised a brow as Hiten growled at him.

"What did you do to her" he hissed his eyes glowing in anger.

Ryura growled not liking the tone in his cousin's voice. "I punished her though I don't know why that has anything to do with you" he hissed baring his fangs.

"Why, what could you possibly punish her for she's done fuck all wrong for you to do what you have done to her" shrieked Hiten, his fists shaking in anger.

"She disobeyed me twice, not only did she leave yesterday when all I had told her to do was clean herself up but she also did not clean this place up like I told her too" he said narrowing his eyes at Hiten and Hiten clenched his fists and fangs.

"That's because I told her to go" he hissed and Ryura's eyes widened. "She was terrified and am not surprised after nearly being raped by that fucking IDIOT. So I told her to leave and that is why she didn't clean the fucking place. You beat the shit out of her FOR NOTHING"

Ryura thought back and now realised she was trying to tell him that Hiten had told her to leave. Guilt flooded through him at the thought at what he had done to the girl when she had done nothing wrong. Hiten's whole body shook in anger and Ryura gave him a levelled look. "Why didn't you tell me last night that you had gave her permission to leave?" he said calmly.

Hiten laughed before glaring at his cousin "Because I didn't realise that I had to but now I know to do so to make sure you know so nothing like that happens again" he hissed.

"Where is she?" he asked softly and Hiten curled his lips up at him.

"In my bed, as I don't think she would have liked waking up in Bankotsu's after she had fainted" he said and Ryura sighed.

"Go, watch over her and let me know when she wakes" he said and Hiten nodded before storming back to his room.

The three remaining in the room jumped as Ryura growled and punched a hole in the wall. They left to give him space, knowing it was the best thing to do or be subjected to Ryura's anger. Ryura leaned his head against the wall and his shoulders slumped. "Fuck" he hissed.


End file.
